Vampire Shahal
May 2, 2016 | opening = N/A | ending = Orarion | director = Hironori Aoyagi | screenplay = Attatory | storyboards = Hironori Aoyagi | previous = Everyone's a Sinner | next = Human World}} Vampire Shahal is an OVA of the Seraph of the End anime series. It is produced by WIT STUDIO and was bundled with a special edition of Volume 11 on May 2, 2016. Short Summary A mysterious vampire named Shahal kidnaps a human girl named Riko. Shahal's true goal is unknown, and while he's kidnapped Riko, he refuses to drink her blood. Suddenly, he receives a visit from the vampire nobles Ferid and Crowley. Meanwhile, Guren tasks Shinoa's squad with rescuing Riko and returning her to her family. Long Summary Occurring after the battle of Shinjuku, Yu thinks about Mika and though he couldn’t get Mika back, just knowing that he is alive is enough. Kimizuki appears and Shinoa squad, consisting of Shinoa, Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Yoichi and Yu, rescue humans under attack from vampires. Guren squad is also present and sends them off on a new mission. The next day, Kimizuki drives the squad to their destination where the team is to rescue a girl called Riko from a vampire base. Their orders warn of a vampire that wiped out an entire squad of human hunting vampires. The vampire in question is Shahal, who is addressing Riko as "Lana." When she insists she is not Lana, her complaints fall on deaf ears. Oblivious to her protests and concern at his vampire appearance, Shahal seems to be under the impression that Riko is his sister. Shahal expresses surprise at the sudden appearance of vampire progenitor Ferid, flanked by Crowley. Ferid slams Shahal against a wall and asks about rumors about a livestock thief, referring to Shahal. Ferid drinks from Riko, and Shahal experiences a flashback of him biting a young girl himself. Ferid and Crowley depart and Shinoa squad monitor the building, deciding to await until first light before initiating the rescue. Shahal appears to a sleeping Riko and says he won't let anyone take her. Shinoa squad enters the ruined cathedral, with Shinoa opting to stick together rather than split up to search for vampires. Shahal finds them. Yu rises to Shahal's attack; other vampires crash through the windows seeking Shahal, referring to him as a traitor. The vampires declare no interest in the demon weapon squad. The humans defeat the vampires anyway and Shahal jumps to the upper floor to take Riko away to safety. Shahal hides Riko in the corner of a room, declaring he is finished with both humans and vampires, and that one way or another, he and Lana would be together soon. Yu finds Riko and says he’s here to rescue her. Riko says she went with Shahal because, based on what Ferid said before, Shahal used to be human, which made her feel sorry for him. Yu leaves Riko to be rescued by his friends whilst he seeks out Shahal, who is fighting off the vampire ambush. Yu tells Shahal that Riko isn’t his sister Lana, to which Shahal attacks. After dispatching the vampires, Mitsuba is concerned about Yu being alone and team Shinoa goes to reinforce him. Yu appeals to the fact that Shahal used to be a human and asks if he would want to kill vampires, Shahal appears to acknowledge that Lana won’t return, remembering his thirst for blood. After Shahal fighting to kill, Yu manages to deal a non-lethal blow across Shahal. Yu raises his sword when Shahal attacks again, but Riko runs in between to defend Shahal. Yu's sword cuts across Riko’s face, and she falls. When a distraught Shahal goes to Riko and cries, Riko says she knew Shahal was human since vampires don’t cry. Shahal acknowledges this and requests to Yu to be sent somewhere where he can be human, to be with Lana. Yu, realizing the desire to be with family, understands Shahal’s request. The rest of the squad arrive to see Yu stab Shahal, who falls. After a final look at Riko, Shahal looks to the sky and dissipates into into shining lights. Riko is returned to her family and Shinoa reassures Yu that he did the right thing since no treatment exists to heal someone who's been turned into a vampire. Shinoa also offers to let Yu cry into her chest. Kimizuki says that Yu shouldn’t always try and save someone because "you have a family member to save." After the ending song, Mika is seen standing alone on a rooftop. Ferid approaches and says he saw Yu from a distance. He then announces that it is time to go, aware of the need to prepare for the war between humans and vampires. It ends with Mika asking Yu to wait for him and promising to bring Yu back. Trivia * This OVA was initially screened throughout nine cities in Japan. * It occurs after the battle of Shinjuku but before the battle in Nagoya. Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Unnamed.jpg|Riko sleeping Yu OVA.png|Yu in the OVA Shahar and Rico - OVA Preview 01.jpg|Shahal and Riko in the OVA Vampire Shahal - OVA spoiler 01.jpg Vampire Shahal - OVA spoiler 02.jpg Ferid and Riko - OVA Preview 02.png|Ferid holds Riko captive Mika in Vampire Shahal OVA.png|Mika's appearance near the end References Navigation Category:OVA Category:Media